Authentication is an important issue in many types of network communications. Many messages are meaningful only if the recipient can verify the identity of the sender. For example, in network communications, an often used form of identity is the network address used by a device to identify itself on the network. Messages are typically tagged with this form of identity, which can be used by a recipient to address a message in response. One form of authenticating a message includes authenticating a message that includes a cryptographically generated address (“CGA”). The parent application, U.S. application Ser. No. 10/401,241 filed Mar. 27, 2003, describes one form of generating an extensible cryptographically generated address, and the IETF Request for Comment No. 3972, Cryptographically Generated Addresses, March 2005, at http://www.ietf.org/rfc/rfc3972.txt, both of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe example forms of cryptographically generated addresses and their authentication.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.